overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Dog
Devil Dog is a playable Hero released in the 2017 ID-10T update for Overwatch. A very troubled man, he is nonetheless a reliable team member, with a solid moral compass, a realistic world view and a sense to do what is right. However, he does tend to feel that the ends justify the means, no matter the cost. Summary Devil Dog is a former Combat Engineer who puts his experience from the Marine Corps to use as an Overwatch commando. His team relies on him to lay down superior firepower and fortify defensive positions, not entirely unlike Torbjorn. Unlike most Defense Characters, Devil Dog excels at heading offenses, setting the front line for his comrades to advance to. Appearance Devil Dog is a tall man in his late thirties. He has black hair kept in a tight crew cut and dull, weary green eyes. He's lean, and well built, though not bulky. He swears he needs to lose weight but his friends tell him not to worry about it. In combat, Devil Dog wears an olive green tank top under his cammies, black combat boots and an 8-point cap. He wears his brother's dog tags to honor his memory, and his late fiancee's engagement ring is worn on the chain. in a civilian setting, he usually wears boots, blue jeans, a red graphic tee, leather jacket and ball cap. Backstory Rhett and his brother Colby were both born in Texas to alcoholic parents. Colby fared far better in school and attended an Honor Board boarding school. Rhett unfortunately was left behind, and suffered horribly at the hands of his sadistic parents. Both Colby and Rhett joined the military at the time the Omnic Crisis hit. Colby joined the Air Force, and Rhett fell in with the Marines. Colby excelled as a pilot and was rapidly promoted to Captain. Rhett, on the other hand, despite having skill, promise and determination, lagged behind and remained stuck as a Corporal. During a routine mission, Colby's F-35 was shot down over Omnic territory. Rhett, determined to prove he wasn't a failure, volunteered to lead the rescue op to save his brother. The operation was a complete failure, and resulted in Rhett being captured too. Both Rhett and Colby were tortured by the insane Omnic Dethshrid before he brutally killed Colby in front of Rhett. A large piece of Rhett's soul died that day. For the rest of his life, he blamed the Omnics and himself for his brother's fate. At some point in time, he was hand picked by Gabriel Reyes and recruited into Overwatch in the later years of the Omnic Crisis. To prove his worth, Devil Dog devised and pulled off a solo mission in Ukraine known only as the Skadovsk Job. The mission was a resounding success, Devil Dog single handedly saving numerous hostages and killing several Omnic terrorists leaders. It was also during this mission that Overwatch first heard of the group Talon. After a terrorist attack, Devil Dog accompanied fellow Blackwatch operators to Venice to take out Antonio, serving as the look out/communications expert. During this time, he fell in love with a woman named Trisha, but Dethshrid, who survived swearing to destroy Rhett's life, arranged for her to be assassinated on their wedding day. After Overwatch's dissolution, Rhett went back to Texas to live largely in seclusion, convinced that the world was not worth saving. He became extremely cynical and depressed, eventually driven to the point that he considered suicide. Just before he jumped off the High 5, however, a Catholic Priest, Father O'Hara stopped him and asked for directions to a church. Rhett knew the location so he led the priest there. Afterwords, O'Hara invited him to share Mass with him. Not long after, Rhett became a Catholic. Rhett admits his faith is not easy, seeing corruption and pedophilia in the Catholic Church. He saw, however, that O'Hara was a true devout believer, and decided to follow his lead. It was through meditation and prayer that Rhett began his signiture adage, to give the world "One Last Chance". Despite all of this, however, Rhett remained a very skeptical and cynical individual. He began reading books on philosophy, theology and human psychology, and formed the view that there is hope for the world, but it is very small, and one shouldn't be surprised if it failed. When the Recall was issued by Winston, Rhett decided he owed it to the world, O'Hara and himself to give humanity another chance, and accepted the invitation. Abilities Devil Dogs weapons are as listed Quick melee: Tomahawk swing Personality and Views Devil Dog is troubled individual. Due to his abusive past and time in the military, he struggles with PTSD and self hatred. He is cynical and blunt, and does not tolerate whimsies of wishful thinking. He has what he calls, "a hyper realistic sense of the way things are." Like Mercy, he sees war as evil, but unlike Mercy views it as necessary. Rhett knows better than most people that some people cannot be reasoned or bargained with. Sometimes, violence must be met with violence. He and Mercy have had numerous debates on Peace and War, each making good points that couldn't be countered. For example, when Mercy stated that Nuclear Weapons should have never been made, Rhett points out that they ended the bloodiest war in human history. Rhett is conservative in his personal and political views. He is a tacit fan of conservative speaker Yilo Miannopolous, and has consistently voted conservative in public elections. He has been accused of being bigoted and unreasonable as such, but there is little to substantiate this. An example would be when Tracer introduced her girlfriend Emily to the crew; Rhett hung back, unwilling to meet her, though this was later explained that Rhett doesn't usually try to get to know people off the bat, because they typically do not last long. He affirms Tracer's right to make her own decisions by saying that Emily "seems like a good gal," and that Tracer is a very lucky woman. Although he holds his own views, his Catholic faith dictates that everyone has free will, and are responsible for their own lives and decisions. Relationships Devil Dog has few friends, most of them in Overwatch. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler- Perhaps of all the relationships Devil Dog has had with Overwatch operatives, his relationship with Mercy is the deepest. When Angela first met Rhett, he was a shell of a man fighting to get over the death of his brother. She gave him counseling, but ended the sessions because he scared her. This would lead to Mercy blaming herself for letting Devil Dog slip further into depression; when she heard his fiancee was murdered and he had tried to jump off the High 5, she was terrified and personally called him to see if he was alright. After Winston issued the Recall, Devil Dog and Mercy were back at it, debating politics, war, peace and every topic in between. Eventually, things came to a dramatic head, and the two of them were forced to admit that they were in love. This has left Rhett scanning the radars more often than normal, for Dethshrid still walks free, and if he gets wind of their relationship, Mercy will not be safe. Winston- Devil Dog respects Winston for his fighting prowess and intelligence, but still has trouble getting over the fact that he is talking to a Gorilla. Winston has great faith in Devil Dog, and has continually pointed out that Devil Dog's refusing to give up on the world is a testament to his unbreakable spirit. Lena "Tracer" Oxton- Devil Dog doesn't smile often. One of the few people who can get him to is Tracer. Tracer views Devil Dog as an older brother, and the feeling is reciprocated. Concerning Tracer's sexual orientation, Devil Dog is a social conservative, but couldn't care less whom Tracer loves, provided that no one gets hurt and she stands by her decisions. Jesse McCree- McCree is one of Devil Dog's closest friends. A shot of whiskey, a couple beers and a good cigar are just a few things they agree on enjoying after another victory. They swap tall tales about their abilities and escapades. It was McCree who was the first to realize Mercy and Devil Dog were in love, and forced his friend to admit it to himself. Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes- The Rat as Devil Dog calls him is a bit insane, but has had Devil Dog's back for awhile now. Devil Dog usually calls on Junkrat to clear out an area of enemies so he can erect defensive positions quicker. Mako "Roadhog" Rutledge- The Hog is a psychopathic asshole, but that's why Devil Dog likes him. A no nonsense bruiser who can get the job done, he often covers Devil Dog while the latter builds fortifications. Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes- Reyes was the one who nominated Rhett for the position of combat engineer in Overwatch. Devil Dog looks up to Reaper, seeing him as a living embodiment of what he believes in, in a sardonically twisted way. On the one hand, Reaper is not above resorting to terrorism to get his work done. On the other, deep down he has a firm belief in Overwatch's mission. The two have major differences, but in the end view each other as close comrades. Genji Shimada- It is heavily implied that Genji has feelings for Mercy. A running theme between the two of them is competition for her affection, though both remain good friends. When Mercy confessed her love to Rhett, he encouraged her to remain friends with Genji, as he knew he enjoys her company. Fareeha "Pharah" Amari- Pharah and Devil Dog both respect each other and see one another as peers. Both military veterans, they both share a rather confusing story; they fought against and then along side each other five seperate times, in the same war! Lucio Correia dos Santos- Lucio and Rhett share a love of music, though their tastes differ significantly. Growing up in Texas, Rhett is comforted by the saw of fiddles and the strum of guitars. Luckily, Lucio has compiled a playlist inspired by Rhett featuring a killer mix of Hank Jr. and Knife Party. Devil Dog also enjoys borrowing Lucio's music recording equipment from time to time to record his own musical creations (yes, he writes songs for and about Mercy among others). Amelie "Widowmaker" LaCroix- Rhett respects her skill, but still holds her to a level of firmness, though some would say contempt. To him, brainwashing is no excuse for killing someone you claim to love. It is important to bear in mind that Rhett deeply values family, and considers betraying them a black offence; it is the reason why he hates himself, for failing to save his brother, and the reason why his parents are still alive, despite their abuse. Still, he is willing to scrub the slate and help Amelie get past her loss...provided she pays her price... Zenyatta- Zenyatta and Devil Dog have an odd relationship. Zenyatta begs for Devil Dog's forgiveness for what omnics (namely Dethshrid) have taken from him, in return for Devil Dog letting go of his hatred of Omnics, and more importantly, himself. Jack "Soldier 76" Morrison- Devil Dog considers Soldier 76 the consummate warrior. When Devil Dog was first taken into Overwatch, it was Soldier 76 who trained him to be a top level Overwatch Operator. As a result, Soldier 76 commands his respect, trust and loyalty. Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova- Zarya sees Devil Dog like a little brother. She doesn't doubt his skill, though. The truth is she owes her life to Devil Dog. When she was trapped behind enemy lines, Devil Dog came to her aid with not one, but three US Marine Corps companies in tow. Captain Lucas "Sharpshot" Marklovsky- Rhett entered the army because he admired the war hero. His brother told him legends of the soldier when they were kids, and how he led his black ops team valiantly. When Lucas was revealed to be alive the whole time, the two had a bit of a rocky start in their relationship, but Rhett eventually developed a deep sense of loyalty to the Captain. Eli "Shark Man" Yangton- Rhett recognizes the threat of the Shark Man, at the same time recognizes that he just wants to be left alone and turned back into a human. Retribution Devil Dog, as a BlackWatch Combat Engineer, was present during the Venice incident. In the cut scene, he is shown sabotaging Antonio's electricity and security grid, allowing the crew to infiltrate his mansion. He gives the green light, and McCree and Reyes start attacking. After Reyes kills Antonio, Devil Dog will object with McCree that it was not part of the plan, but falls in. Though acting as an NPC, he is a major support element. Following Reyes, McCree, Genji and Moira on the rooftops, Devil Dog serves as the look out, announcing when special units were arriving on the field. He will also occasionally build turret nests if the team is struggling (two or more characters down.) At the resturant, Devil Dog will be picked up by the extraction craft, and will cover the crew as they retreat to the chopper. In the outro cutscene, Devil Dog's face (though covered by his balaclava) is shown on a wanted poster. Notably, his is the only actual image of the team in Venice apart from a security camera still of Moira. He is then shown contemplating the future with McCree as Reyes, Morrison, Ana and a Lawyer debrief the incident. Unlocks The following are unlocks for the character Voice Lines * Right Here (Come on, I'm right here!) Default * GTHO (Get the Hell out) * Two Step (What say we do a little two step?) * I'm Better (I kill you, I'm better) * Cry (You look like your gonna cry.) * One Last Chance * World View (My world view is dark, like the world itself.) * Hope (I got hope. Not a lot, mind ya) * I'm an Engineer (Look, son; I'm an Engineer) * Conundrum of Philosophy (I solve Practical Problems.) * Prayer (May God be with us) * Merry Friggen Christmas (For Winter Wonderland) * Take Stock (Take Stock, and be thankful for what we got!) For Winter Wonderland * Dragula (Hound of Hell you cry, I can never die!) For Halloween events * Our own making (Hell is of our own making.) for Halloween events * Chinese Blessing (上帝保佑你) for Year of the Rooster * YEAR OF THE DOG! (BRING ON THE DOGS!) For Year of the Dog * Running with the Big Dogs. (You're running with the big dogs, now.) For Retribution * Fire for effect. (I fire for effect.) For Retribution * Natural Selection (Just Natural Selection on a Grand Scale...) For Retribution * Going strong (Still going strong...) For Anniversery * Worthy of Rememberance (Keep close that which is worthy of rememberance...) For Anniversery * Level Up! (For Summer Games) * Winner (It pays to be a winner.) For Summer Games Skins Default * Classic (default outfit; Black combat boots, digital cammies, green tank top, 8-point cap) Rare * Predator (default outfit, but camo design is tiger stripes) * Technician '''(default outfit, but camo is jungle design with hazard stripes) * '''Ladykiller (default outfit, but camo is colored pink) * Redneck (default outfit, but camo is woodland pattern, and wears John Deere hat) Epic * Black Ops (Default outfit colored black, with radio headset and black balaclava.) * War (Default outfit colored Red, with a skull pin on his cap.) * Green Machine '(default outfit colored neon green with rock climbing gear, for the Summer Games) * '''Royal Colors '(default outfit colored purple with gold trimming, for Year of the Rooster) * 'Gangster '(default outfit colored black with extravagent gold trimming. For Overwatch 2nd Anniversery) Legendary * '''Punk (Civilian wear; black cowboy boots, blue jeans, red graphic tee, leather jacket, ball cap and sunglasses) * Weary (Default outfit, covered in blood. Character appears heavily fatigued) * Were Dog (Halloween outfit. Devil Dog dressed as a Werewolf) * Engi '(Devil Dog dressed up as the TF2 Engineer) * '''BlackWatch '(Retribution Black Watch uniform. It is essentially Black Ops, but sports black camo sleeves and cargo pants. Red elements are also added into the uniform. Also, on his back on the right shoulder, in white, are the words "May God have Mercy, for I have none.") * 'USMC '(Devil Dog dressed in Marine Corps Dress Blues, for Year of the Dog.) * 'Cowboy '(Devil Dog dressed in true Texas Fashion. Blue boot cut jeans, black shirt and brown leather jacket, boots and spurs and a black stetson cowboy hat. For Year of the Dog.) Victory Poses * Heroic * Kneeling * Scanning (Holds Buzz SAW or ChemRail Rifle at the ready) * Deal with it (Flips the Bird at the camera) * What?! (Looks angrily over his shoulder) * Toast (Devil Dog offers a toast with a raised glass of whiskey and a cigar in one hand whilst smiling wryly at the camera) Winter Wonderland Special * RIP (Devil Dog's Tombstone. His Buzz SAW is stuck barrel first in the ground, with his 8 point cap propped on the stock, forming a Battlefield Cross) For Halloween Event * Friggen Chinese (Devil Dog exasperatedly but good naturedly holds a scroll with Chinese Calligraphy on it, the symbols reading Hope For Year of the Rooster. For Year of the Dog (2018) the Calligraphy will read I AM DEVIL DOG.) * Medal (Devil Dog stands at attention with a medal on his chest. Similar to Soldier 76, but Soldier is at Parade Rest, where as Devil Dog is at full attention. For Summer Games) Emotes (Note: all emotes begin from combat readiness stance, with Devil Dog holding Buzz SAW at the ready. Most emotes require Devil Dog putting Buzz SAW away. Devil Dog returns to this stance when Emote is complete.) Default * '''Classic- Devil Dog puts Buzz SAW away, crosses his arms and nods at the camera Epic * Close enough- Devil Dog begins to clap with a blank look on his face * This is my weapon- Devil Dog offers Buzz SAW for inspection, checks it over, then loads the chamber. * According to Plan- Devil Dog pulls out a blue print for The Bunker, scratches his chin, nods, then puts it away. * Texas Heat- Devil Dog sits down, tugs at his shirt and sighs as though uncomfortably hot. * Good ol' Boy- Devil Dog sticks his thumbs in his belt loops, looks down sheepishly, kicks the dirt and chuckles (Note: After Anniversary, Devil Dog now gives a deeper, happier laugh.) * You're Mine- Devil Dog points threateningly at the camera * Knuckle Crack - Devil Dog drops Buzz SAW and smashes his fist into his hand, cracking his knuckles and growling angrily. (For Retribution.) Dance * Hoedown- Devil Dog stamps his feet and claps happily to an imaginary fiddle Highlight Intros Default * Heroic-''' Devil Dog hefts Buzz SAW nods at the camera Epic * '''Marine and his Weapon- Devil Dog breaks down Buzz SAW at blinding speed then reassembles it before the pieces hit the ground, finishing by working the action and glaring at the camera * Problem Solver- Devil Dog runs from off screen enemies as they shoot at him, before building turret nests and The Bunker, which begin firing back at his enemies while he smiles with cruel satisfaction * Not what I wanted- Devil Dog walks up to his Equipment Dispenser and pushes a button. Some thing falls out, but it is not what he wanted. Irritated, he throws it over his shoulder. * Suppressive Fire!- Devil Dog is pelted with snowballs until he builds a Turret Nest with a Snowball thrower which launches a huge amount of snowballs. For Winter Wonderland * Close Combat - Devil Dog shadow boxes with a variety of hand to hand moves, ending with him punching the camera. For Overwatch 2nd Anniversery Achievements -Empty the Mag! Kill three or more enemies without reloading Buzz SAW -Urban Development. Build three bunkers in one game. Quotes "No better friend, no worse enemy." being selected Midgame switch "Enough playing around!" "Time to work, crew!" "Oscar Mike!" "All right...One last chance." Respawn "Semper Fi! Do or Die!" "Never got used to that feeling..." "So, ya think you're better, huh?" "Good thing the Sarge ain't here. I'd never hear the end of it..." "OOH-RAH!" "Unleash the Beast!" ''(As Were Dog) ''"Gotta hold down the fortress!" (As Engi) On Fire "FEAR ME!!" "I'm on Fire!" "I'm burning up the range, y'all!" Need Healing "MEDIC!" "I NEED HEALING!" "Heals, please..." Using abilities Setting up Turret Nest "Setting the Frontline!" "Move! This'll cover ya!" "Turret Up!" "Cocked, Locked and Ready to Rock!" "Don't mess with Texas!" (''As Cowboy) "''I gots the guns, y'all!" ''(As Gangster) Building a Dispenser ''"Step it up, Torb! (Laughs)" "For all your survival needs. Accepts most major credit cards..." "Your one stop Survival Shop!" "You want it? It's got it!" Using Extreme Conditioning "Moving up!" "Lets go, Jack!" (''If there is a Friendly Soldier 76) "''Shake the lead out!" -Activating Ultimate "Try cracking THIS one!" ''(Self and Enemy) "''AMERICAN ENGINEERING!!" ''(Friendly) "''WELCOME TO THE DOG HOUSE!" ''(as Were Dog) "''NO ONE ELSE DIES TODAY!" ''( As Weary) Kills ''"Add another to my tally!" "BOOM!" "SOD OFF!" "Away!" "Shot out!" "I'm better..." "GET ON MY LEVEL!" "Right between the eyes...(laugh)" "Tango down" "(Howls) HAHAHAHA!!" as Were Dog Pre-match conversation Winston * Winston: "Long time no see, Adamson! Still keeping on?" * Devil Dog: "Aye, sir. Seems I always have one more chance to spare." Genji * Devil Dog: "Ahem. I don't want there to be any hard feelin's, brother." * Genji: "Angela has made her choice. While I regret it wasn't me, I am happy it was you." - * Genji: "You should listen to Master Zenyatta more, my friend. He can help you with your pain." * Devil Dog: "I won't deny that Omnic's are capable of great good, but they have hurt me in ways he can't possibly understand." Zenyatta * Devil Dog: "How can I forgive that...maniac...after everything he has done?" * Zenyatta: "It is...foolish to believe Omnics are not capable of evil. I truly despise and denounce Dethshrids actions. If only I had trained him better..." Tracer * Devil Dog: "Tracer, hang on until I have a fall back position fortified. Don't want to leave you high 'n dry." * Tracer: "Giggle'' Just do it quickly, love! I'm ready to go!"'' - * Tracer: "Emily got us a new apartment in London! You should come visit some time!" * Devil Dog: "Just as long as you got coffee ready, sis. I'm not big on tea unless its sweet." Mercy * Devil Dog: "Genji mentioned something about a minor glitch in his arm. He said not to worry, but I thought you should know." * Mercy: "Danke, darling. I'm sure I can fix it before we begin. Genji! Would you come here for a moment?" - * Mercy: "Be careful, darling. I can't be everywhere at once." * Devil Dog: "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll always find my way back to you." Widowmaker * Amelie: "I don't suppose you wish to hear an explanation?" * Devil Dog: "What's left to say? You killed Gerard." - * Devil Dog: "I don't trust people who kill family." * Amelie:'' "You wouldn't understand..."'' Junkrat * Junkrat: "Oi, mate, just say the word if ya need a lane clear!" * Devil Dog: "Copy that, Rat!" Lucio * Devil Dog: "Dawg, I'm thinkin' something...classical..." * Lucio: "You got it bro. Chris LeDoux comin' up!" Midnight * Midnight: "Grrr. I think its jammed." * Devil Dog: "Work the action and eject the cartridge." - * Devil Dog: "Little bird told me you are outrageously hard to kill." * Midnight: "Trust me, it hasn't always been a blessing." Shark Man * Shark Man: "You 'n the Omnic? Me 'n Vaswani? Wots the difference?" * Devil Dog: "Not a fan of gettting between people, but I know the difference between Vengeance and Murder." Blackjack * Blackjack: "You look so glum wivvout your brother, Doggy!" * Devil Dog: "You look like you need to be punched in the face." - * Devil Dog: "What is it with you? You don't act like a pessimist." Blackjack: "I guess I'm just good at concealing it..." McCree * McCree: "One more rodeo, brother?" * Devil Dog: "Always one more! Drinks are on me tonight!" * McCree: "Not gonna say no to that!" - * McCree: "Could be worse. Remember that motto of ours from Blackwatch? 'Best job I ever had.'" * Devil Dog: "Heh, best job I ever had." Ashe * Ashe: "McCree left Deadlock for the lot of you? Now I'm concerned about a few more things." * Devil Dog: "Me, and Jesse?!...man, as much I like my drinking buddy, thats just nasty." - * Ashe: "I can tell you cain't shoot worth a damn...Machine guns aren't made for the accurate." * Devil Dog: "Actually, I like Buzz S.A.W. Not a fan of sharpshooting." * Ashe: *snicker* "Too hard?" * Devil Dog: "Too easy..." Comics The Silent Scream This comic focuses on Rhett's past. While making stone statues at his desk in his room, he realizes the statue he had mindlessly made is that of his deceased brother, Colby. As he looks at his brother's face, he begins to have flashbacks, remembering the horrendous abuse he suffered at his parents hands, how he had nearly forgotten his name due to the dehumanization methods they used on him. He then remembers being captured by Dethshrid, and the horrendous torment that he and Colby faced. He recalls how he fell in love with Trisha, and became engaged to her, but was murdered by one of Dethshrid's cyborgs on their wedding day while she was walking down the aisle. Rhett's mind begins to race over everyone who has died since he joined Overwatch, culminating with a vivid memory of Dethshrid killing Colby by forcing him to swallow razor blades. And finally, Dethshrid turning his brother into an undead cyborg and forcing him to cut off Rhett's left leg. When the vision subsides, Rhett is seen collapsed on the floor, clutching Colby's statue close to him. Around him, voices call out for help. When Rhett wakes up, he is in the Gibraltar medical wing. He cannot remember his name, but quietly calls for Angela. The final panel shows Angela and Genji observing Rhett through a one sided window, and Angela, clearly distraught, says that Rhett is in "unimaginable pain." Dark Tide A short comic focusing on Rhett's search for Dethshrid. Dethshrid is seen making numerous unknown visits to seemingly unconnected places on the globe; San Carlos, Nicaragua; Mosul, Iraq; St. Petersburg, Russia; Prague, Czech Republic; and Tijuana, Mexico. Rhett personally investigates, but finds little to connect the visits with anything. Getting the jump on Dethshrid, Rhett manages to get a warrant for a raid on an Oil Field in the Atacama desert, where Dethshrid is believed to currently be. Dethshrid is not there, but is horrified to see that Dethshrid has photos of Mercy at all the above places; he comes to the horrible conclusion that Dethshrid has discovered about their relationship. Meanwhile, in Vladivostok, Russia, Dethshrid is amused that Rhett is courting another woman; "It's been awhile since I've ruined a wedding..." Beginnings A more lighthearted comic, this issue shows the crew on Valentines Day. The first page shows McCree and Rhett having a couple beers when McCree tells his friend to come clean. Rhett denies he knows what McCree is talking about. McCree laughs and tells him he isn't fooled, that Rhett is "head over boots." On Valentines day, the crew is a little low key, though each show special displays of affection for their teammates; Torbjorn repairing Widowmaker's scope, Zarya giving Winston Peanut Butter and Tracer calling her girlfriend in London. Mercy walks in and is about to make breakfast only to realize someone already has, her favorite, no less; Swiss bread toast with honey, diced fruit and herbal tea, complete with a white rose and a small note hoping that she had "a wonderful day." No one knows who prepared it, and Tracer and Sombra both come to the conclusion (whilst fan girling all over the place) that Mercy had a secret admirer. It is deduced that it is some one on the Overwatch team, since who ever it was knew the exact kind of tea she liked, and that white roses were her favorite. Meanwhile, Rhett bangs his head against the wall in his room, calling himself an idiot. Believing that preparing breakfast for Mercy was too much of a givaway, too forward, and that Mercy would surely reject him. He paces his room, does push ups "for the hell of it," and calls McCree just to hang up when he answers. Tracer knocks on his door, causing Rhett to enter full panic mode. He is about to spill the beans when Mercy and Genji walk in. Mercy has narrowed down the possible culprits to them, and asks the one responsible to step forward "or else." Defeated, Rhett steps forward, which prompts Mercy to walk up to him and kiss him on the cheek, thanking him. She asks him where he got the rose, since the only white rose bush was her own, and it had not been tampered with. Rhett tells her that a rose bush grows in a crevice on the side of Watchpoint Gibraltar, and that he climbed out there to get it. She thanks him again, and tells him to have a wonderful day as well. They all walk out. The scene cuts back to Rhett and McCree, and it is revealed that this is after the fact. McCree calls Rhett "smooth as sandpaper, but with alot of potential." Rhett smiles and finally admits he is in love with Mercy. Trivia * Rhett speaks fluent Spanish, Russian, Arabic and German. * Rhett is covered in slash-like scars all up and down his arms and his upper torso. He says these are all the times he gave the world a chance, but was let down. * Rhett's left leg is a high mobility prosthetic; Dethshrid cut off his leg while torturing him and Colby. * Rhett's hobbies include collecting guns, guitar, hiking/running, and making miniature stone statues. * Devil Dog is the only Hero with an "execution" scene. If he melee kills someone from behind, instead of using his tomahawk, he will snap their neck, turning the head completely around, not unlike the execution in Titanfall. * For Winter Wonderland, Devil Dog has two easter eggs; An unlockable sound file contains Devil Dog singing John Denver's "Christmas for Cowboys". He also has a duet with Mercy singing "Baby its Cold Outside." * Devil Dog mentions his realtionships with other heroes in animated shorts, for example, noting that he missed his friend Phreak and wished that Heavy Weapons Expert Cruncher was around. * Devil Dog was originally going to be a playable character in Retribution, but was decided not to. With the exception of the tutorial, he is the first NPC to fulfill a purely support role and not directly involved in combat. * There is an upcoming comic centering on Devil Dog about the growing friction between Overwatch and Blackwatch. * Devil Dog was 29 at the time of Retribution. * in Summer Games, Devil Dog's sport is Rock Climbing. * Devil Dog and McCree's motto is a reference to the movie Fury. Page still under Construction Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Christians